howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonpedia
Dragonpedia is the offical website of the How To Train Your Dragon franchise. It contains several pages about the Vikings, dragons and Hiccup's Map, as well as videos, games and the latest news of the franchise. Link to the website: https://www.howtotrainyourdragon.com Dragonpedia The Dragonpedia contains several dragons from the franchise, from the first film, to the TV Series, to the second film. Some dragons, like Hookfang and Toothless, represent their species at the Dragonpedia. The dragons are organized by Class. Strike Class *Toothless, representing the Night Fury. *Skrill *Snow Wraith *Triple Stryke Tracker Class *Baby Deadly Nadder *Skullcrusher, representing the Rumblehorn. *Stormfly, representing the Deadly Nadder. Sharp Class *Cloudjumper, representing the Stormcutter. *Speed Stinger *Timberjack *Windshear, representing the Razorwhip. Boulder Class *Baby Gronckle *Catastrophic Quaken *Grump, representing the Hotburple. *Meatlug, representing the Gronckle. *Screaming Death *Whispering Death Tidal Class *Drago's Bewilderbeast *Valka's Bewilderbeast *Bing *Bang *Boom *Scauldron *Seashocker *Thunderdrum Mystery Class *Armorwing *Baby Hideous Zippleback *Barf and Belch, representing the Hideous Zippleback. *Buffalord *Cavern Crasher *Changewing *Death Song *Flightmare *Smothering Smokebreath *Snaptrapper Stoker Class *Baby Monstrous Nightmare *Fireworm Queen *Gruff, representing the Hobblegrunt. *Hookfang, representing the Monstrous Nightmare. *Night Terror *Red Death *Singetail *Terrible Terror *Typhoomerang Viking Guide Along with the Dragonpedia, the Viking Guide is also introduced. Its includes the Vikings of the franchise, and is classified into four Tribes: Hairy Hooligans, Berserkers, Dragon Hunters, and Unknown. The Hooligans are symbolized by a Viking helmet. Unknown as an axe. Hairy Hooligans *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Astrid Hofferson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Ruffnut Thorston *Snotlout Jorgenson *Tuffnut Thorston *Gobber the Belch *Gothi *Stoick the Vast *Valka Berserkers * Dagur the Deranged Dragon Hunters * Ryker Grimborn * Viggo Grimborn Unknown *Drago Bludvist *Eret Son of Eret *Heather Hiccup's Map The Map shows a drawing of various locations in the Barbaric Archipelago, along with the various Dragon Species. So far, Berk is the only location on it. Trivia *On the size comparison pictures. many of the dragons are either too big or too small compared to their size shown in other media. *Despite being Stoick's wife and Hiccup's mother, it isn't stated in Valka's relationships. *Even though Thornado was Stoick's first Dragon, he isn't stated in Stoick's relationships. This is probably because Stoick already has his new dragon, Skullcrusher, by the time of the second movie. *So far, the Boneknapper, the Devilish Dervish, the Egg Biter, the Eruptodon, the Foreverwing, the Grapple Grounder, the Groncicle, the Gobsucker, the Hackatoo, the Moldruffle, the Mudraker, the Prickleboggle, the Raincutter, the Sand Wraith, the Scuttleclaw, the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, the Shivertooth, the Shockjaw, the Shovelhelm, the Silver Phantom, the Sliquifier, the Snafflefang, the Snifflehunch, the Stinger, the Submaripper, the Sweet Death, the Sword Stealer, the Thornridge, the Threadtail, the Thunderclaw, the Thunderpede, the Tide Glider, the Windgnasher, the Windstriker, the Woolly Howl and all the other unknown dragon species in How to Train Your Dragon 2 haven't appeared in the Dragonpedia yet. *So far, Alvin the Treacherous, Bucket, Finn Hofferson, Gustav Larson, Hoark the Haggard, Mildew, Mulch, Savage, Phlegma the Fierce, Silent Sven, Spitelout Jorgenson, Trader Johann, and Vorg haven't appeared in the Viking Guide yet. * Some of the information on the site seems to retcon and contradict lore already set in the series. it:How to Train Your Dragon (sito web) Category:Media